Star Struck
by The Fairy Author
Summary: "Star light, star bright... first star I see tonight... I wish I may... I wish I might... have the wish I wish tonight..." NaLu goes stargazing! One shot.


**A/N: Hey! Well, I'm not yet finished yet with Destiny's Christmas Gift, but this idea suddenly popped into my mind out of nowhere! And since my 4****th**** chapter of DCG is still halfway to being posted, I'll just post this one first as a oneshot. Still, it's a NaLu fanfic! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Here am I again with this disclaiming thing; I DO NOT own fairy tail. Hiro Mashima does. Making me want to be a mashima myself -.-''**

* * *

><p><em>Star struck<em>

"Natsu, why did you bring me here?" The blonde celestial mage asked while looking up at the stars shining brightly above them, "What's the reason for this stargazing trip?"

Natsu and Lucy were sitting on top of a hill. Lucy was sitting on the bare ground with her arms wrapped around her legs while Natsu was beside her, lying on the ground with his folded arms behind his head. Natsu didn't answer; instead he gave a cheeky grin then sat up like an Indian and looked up as well. "Well Natsu?" She hesitantly waited for him to answer, but he didn't.

-Flashback-

"C'mon Luce! I'm begging you!" Natsu pleaded in front of Lucy.

"I already said no!" Lucy scoffed at him, "I'm not going stargazing with you!"

"But why not, Luce? It's gonna be fun! There would be food! Lots and lots of it! I promise to leave you some, I really do!"

"That's not the problem, stupid, do I look like gluttonous person to you? It that...I just don't feel like going stargazing tonight."

"Why not, Luce? The sky will look pretty tonight… Just like you. And, happy wouldn't come either, he said he'll be sleeping over at Wendy's house tonight because of something that's up with Carla. Gah! I don't care 'bout that. But that means it's just you and me! So please Lucy! Come stargazing with me tonight!" He continued pleading, holding onto Lucy's hands and kneeling in front of her. Lucy blushed; a bright pink color filled her cheeks.

"Shut up and get out, Natsu." She pulled her hands away from his.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 8 then?" he said excitedly while standing up.

Lucy didn't give an answer. She was just staring blankly at the pink-haired moron who's smiling right now as if he'd won the lottery. Giving her a cheeky grin he finally concluded, "I'll take that as a yes! See yah later then, Luce!"

Realizing what he had just said, Lucy tried her best to stop him from leaving and tell him he's got the wrong idea, but she was too late. Natsu had already jumped out of the window. She ran to it only to find him running away, so she just shouted, "USE THE DOOR, STUPID!" He probably heard her and stopped, waving goodbye, he replied, "Nah, that would take too much of my time! Well then, later!" Then he sped past the last building then disappeared into the setting sun.

She thought he wouldn't be serious at this whole stargazing trip, so she just sat down on her couch and took the picture frame that stood proudly on the table beside her.

"Mom would have remembered my birthday." She sighed, looking at the picture the frame held inside. It was a perfect copy of Lucy, or rather; Lucy looks like the perfect copy of her mother, Layla. "I guess no one else remembered, huh Mom?" tears trickled down from her eyes, "I miss you, Mom. I really do." She hugged the picture frame as tears continually fell onto her lap.

Silence filled her apartment; only the sniffing sound coming from her would be heard. The momentary silence was broken after a fire mage flew over her open window. In shock, she dropped the frame and it broke into pieces. Her teary eyes were suddenly filled with rage as she looked over the mage that broke her mother's picture frame. She stepped in front of him while he was dusting the dirt off of his shoes. Before he could say a thing he was slapped in the face.

"What was that for, Lucy?" He asked, startled at the girl's action.

"You… you broke y mom's picture frame!" She yelled at him, tears threatening to fall.

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't! You don't have proof!"

"YES! YOU! DID!"

"Okay! I did it! Even thought I didn't."

"Shut up!"

"What's wrong with you? You were the one holding on to that frame thingy before it broke and now you're blaming the poor, innocent me?"

"It fell and broke because you freaked me out when you entered through the window without my permission!"

"I told you entering through that wooden block of a door would only waste my time."

"How could doing a normal human's action be so time-wasting?"

"You see, I'll have to enter through the gate. Then, I'll have to write my name down on the paper that the creepy land lady would hand over to me. Then I'll have to climb up the stairs. Then I'll have to knock on the door. Then I'll have to wait for you to answer the door. Then-"

"I got it, I got it. Shut up now. What is it that you want?"

"I came here to pick you up."

"I told you already, I'm not going with you. I don't wanna go anywhere with anyone."

"Then I'll have to do this," Natsu cupped her face with his two hands and slowly leaned his face closer to hers.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Lucy flushed a rose pink color on her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Luce." He smiled at her then backed his head up. Within a second, his forehead hits hers with as much force as he could. In an instant, Lucy fell into his arms unconscious.

-End of flashback-

Lucy rubbed her forehead after thinking about everything that happened.

"Lucy," Natsu mumbled. Lucy got back to herself and in response she took her attention from the stars and gave it to Natsu, who was still looking up.

"Luce," he continued, "what are stars made of?"

"Is that why you forced me to come here?"

Natsu nodded, looking at her eyes after that.

"Stars are made of very hot gas. This gas is mostly hydrogen and helium, which are the two lightest elements. Stars shine by burning hydrogen into helium in their cores, and later in their lives create heavier elements. Most stars have small amounts of heavier elements like carbon, nitrogen, oxygen and iron, which were created by stars that existed before them. After a star runs out of fuel, it ejects much of its material back into space. New stars are formed from this material. So the material in stars is recycled." She explained.

Natsu gave a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about face, and in return, Lucy gave a puzzled expression.

"What's with _that_ face, Natsu? Isn't it you_ wanted_ to know what stars are made of?"

"But I _can't_ understand what you were saying, Luce!"

"Well _basically_, stars are big exploding balls of gas, mostly hydrogen and helium."

"Oh."

"What did you eat today, Natsu?"

"Just some chili pepper, a burning chicken leg and spicy beef- oh oh! and a red hot burrito! Why did you ask?"

"Nothing. I never thought someone as dense as you would be interested in stars, or what they're made of."

"I'm not interested in them" He said as he lay lazily on the ground in front of Lucy.

"Then why did you asked about them?" She asked skeptically.

"Because I'm more interested in what you think of them. Not what boring, thick, stupid books say about them. Not even what the... uh- astroboys, or something like that, say on television."

Lucy's skeptical look immediately turned into a surprised expression.

"What?" She asked as if she didn't hear a thing.

"I said, I'm more interested in what you think about the stars." He looked at her, grinning his signature grin. Lucy looked up and tenderly smiled at the stars.

"For me, the stars up there are guides. And FYI, they are called _astronomers_, not _astroboys._"

"Whatever, Ms. Know-it-all. What do you mean by that? The stars are guilds?"

"Not guilds, idiot. Guides. It is the stars, the stars above us that govern our conditions. From there, they comfort us, they give us light whenever darkness threatens to cloak us." She explained. Looking up to the stars, she chanted, "Star light, star bright... first star I see tonight... I wish I may... I wish I might... have the wish I wish tonight..."

"Was that a sort of magic spell?"

"No Natsu, it's like wishing on a star. Mom taught it to me when I was still young."

"You sure did have a great mother, Lucy."

"Yeah. She's a really great mom. She's always there for me, unlike dad. She thought me all about the stars, the constellations, everything. If only I could wish her life back…"

"Then we wouldn't have met, Luce!" Natsu sat up, "If your mother didn't leave, then you wouldn't have met me, or anyone or you might not have been part of fairy tail at all!"

"I guess you can be right sometimes, Natsu. Though, I really miss her so much."

"I'm sure she's up there watching and guiding you wherever you are."

Lucy looked curiously at Natsu. "Where did you learn that?"

"Igneel told me once, when a good person dies, he becomes a part of the galaxy, he becomes one of the stars up there. That's why I' sure your mom's somewhere up there, Lucy" Natsu answered with a warm smile. Lucy's eyes widened at how _unstupid_, how _un-Natsu_ his previous phrase was. She hugged him tightly, her arms wrapped around his shoulders, tears falling softly.

"And I assure you, Luce, your mother is so proud of you. She's smiling somewhere from up there. Don't cry anymore." He whispered as his hand caressed her hair and the other wrapped along her waist.

"Thank you Natsu… This… this is the best birthday gift ever." She said as they pulled away. Wiping away her tears, she looked at the surprised look on Natsu's face.

"What's wrong Natsu?"

"It your…b-birthday?" Natsu answered shivering; he positioned himself in his 'absolute Lucy-defense plan'

"Yeah," she calmly replied.

"Y-you're not going to k-kill me?" He went back to his relaxed position.

"Mom certainly wouldn't love to see that, would she?" She smiled.

"Well, I know one thing your mom would certainly love to see."

"And what is that?"

He leaned over her giving her a warm, tender kiss on the lips. It was a quick one, yet it was filled with love and care. Lucy's eyes were still wide in shock but actually loved it.

"Oh… so now you're playing with my feelings and kissing me while I'm in a weak and defenseless manner, aren't you?" She smirked.

"N-no Lucy! I-I thought you'll… you know.. uhh.. love it?" He defended himself.

"Love it? I certainly did not! But do you know what I love?"

"Uhh.. your mom?"

She laughed at his denseness, "Stupid Natsu, I love _you_, you moron." She hugged him tightly, then leaned over him to give him a kiss as payment for what he had done earlier. But this one was different, it was longer than before. They pulled out from each other, breathless. Their foreheads and noses were still in contact, their eyes were still closed. Her arms were still wrapped around his soulders, as his was wrapped around her waist.

Then Natsu whispered, "I love you too, my one and only star." then he titled his head to look at a certain brightly shining star, he chanted, "Star light, star bright... first star I see tonight... I wish I may... I wish I might... have the wish I wish tonight..."

"What did you wish for, Natsu?"

"My wish? My wish is for you to have a very happy birthday."

Lucy also chanted, "Star light, star bright... first star I see tonight... I wish I may... I wish I might... have the wish I wish tonight..."

"Copy Cat" Natsu teased.

"Shut up, I was the first one who chanted that you know."

"Whatever, what did you wish for anyway?"

"I wished... for us to stay like this forever."

Natsu's eyes widened as he heard her wish, "You're gonna kill me?"

"Kill you? No way! What made you think of that."

"You're sitting on my lap. And you wished to stay like this forever? That's torture to my poor legs!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I was totally bored just fb-ing and doing some doodles so this is the result of boredom. Review please!<strong>


End file.
